1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a camera system including a camera body, and an interchangeable lens which is mountable to the camera body and has driving members.
2. Related Art
There is known a digital camera capable of reducing noise such as sound occurring when opening or closing a diaphragm mechanism, sound of driving a motor, and so on. For example, JP 2005-228400 A discloses a digital camera which predicts noise sound generation timing at a timing with respect to the timing at which a microcomputer issues a control instruction to a driver for controlling a mechanical mechanism, and at the predicted timing adds audio data with a phase opposite to that of the driving sound data to the audio data including the driving sound, so that noise of the driving sound of the mechanical mechanism is reduced.
For an interchangeable lens type camera, when an operating member of an interchangeable lens is operated by a user, a controller controls an actuator, and so on, in the interchangeable lens. However, a camera body is independent of the interchangeable lens, and thus the camera body cannot recognize content of the operation performed on the operating member of the interchangeable lens.
With the technique disclosed in JP 2005-228400 A, for an interchangeable lens type camera, a camera body cannot predict a timing to reduce the driving sound noise from audio data being recorded, and thus cannot reduce the driving sound noise.
To perform a reduction of such noise sound in the interchangeable lens type camera, the camera body needs to grasp the driving condition of an object to be driven in the interchangeable lens.
In view of the above-described problem, a camera system is provided, in which a camera body in an interchangeable lens type camera can grasp a driving condition of an object to be driven (e.g., a focus lens, a zoom lens, or diaphragm) in an interchangeable lens before the object to be driven is driven.